At present, liquid crystal displays are the most popular flat panel displays (LCDs), and thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) dominate the market of LCDs. The TFT-LCDs are always formed by assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are opposed to each other and filling with a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The rotation of liquid crystal molecules is driven by an applied electric field, so that the light selectively transmits through the layer of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby presenting images with different gray levels. The electric field for driving the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules is formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The common electrode is connected to a common electrode line and a common voltage is applied to the common electrode by the common electrode line. The pixel electrode is connected with a data line and an operating voltage is applied to the pixel electrode by the data line. Typically, the common voltage keeps constant, and the magnitude of the operating voltage applied to the pixel electrode is controlled by driving signal sequences, so that the electric field can be varied.
A reverse drive technology is proposed in prior art, in which the electric field in each pixel unit of the TFT-LCD are reversed by using appropriate driving signal sequences, thus the rotation direction of the liquid crystal molecule is alternately changed. With the reverse drive technology, a frame-reverse mode, a row-reverse mode, a column-reverse mode or a frame-reverse mode can be achieved. Point-reverse mode is preferred by the manufacturers due to its uniform display image, high image quality and small coupling between adjacent circuits. The term of “point-reverse” refers to the situation in which, a certain pixel unit is charged by a positive voltage (i.e. the operation voltage is larger than the common voltage) during one frame and charged by a negative voltage (i.e. the operation voltage is smaller than the common voltage) during the next frame, so that a positive electrode and a negative electrode can be achieved alternatively; simultaneously, during a period of one and same frame, the polarity of the voltage in any one pixel unit in entire liquid crystal display panel is opposite to that of the voltages of four pixel units which are adjacent to the one pixel unit in the column and row directions. In a conventional technology, in order to achieve point-reverse, the operating voltage in the data lines for driving the respective pixel units are reversed continually during a period of one frame, so frequently alternate variation of the operating voltage between the high voltage and the low voltage causes that the driving power consumption of the data line is increased, and the development and the application of the large size liquid crystal display panel are restricted.